Welcome to Pandora Community!
by YuMi Project
Summary: Pandora Community, hanyalah sebuah grup facebook biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya unik, yaitu posting dan comment para member yang sarap semua! Penasaraaaan? Chapter 7 updated heeeeey. 7/7
1. Talking About 'That' Oil

**A/N : Di sini yang buat semuanya adalah Kagami :3 gak ada campur tangan dari Yuuki, jadi mohon maaf kalo fanfic ini bener-bener gaje dan aneh dan abal dan yaaaah, semuanya deh =x=. **

**Ah... pertama kali kerja sendiri... gak pede nih =,=**

**Oh ya, mungkin Kagami cuma minta saran dan reviewnya selama kerja di fandom ini :)**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

Pada suatu hari, karena lagi bosen nungguin hujan berhenti, Oz iseng-iseng buka facebook di internet. Begitu home facebook sudah terbuka...

"Bujubuneng! Notification gua banyak banget! Buset..." teriak Oz begitu ngeliat notification facebooknya yang ada 23 (wah, nomer absennya author! X3 *plak!), "oh iya, kalo diinget-inget... gue kan emang udah nggak ngebuka facebook selama saru bulan lebih, waaah... ternyata gua kopong juga, (=x=)" (kopong=bego)

Oz pun langsung ngebuka notificationnya satu-satu, ada kiriman dari orang nggak dikenal, kiriman foto dari Break, tag foto dari Sharon, komentar status dari Gilbert, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah, Break mengundangnya ke sebuah grup rahasia yang bernama 'Pandora Community'!

Karena penasaran, Oz pun langsung membuka grup tersebut, dan mencoba posting di sana..

.

**Oz Vessalius**

Halo! Member baru di sini! Salam kenal semua~! XD

5 minutes ago . **Comment** . **Like**

–– **Xerxes Break**,** Jack Vessalius**, **Alice **, and **15 others** like this.

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.49 am April 11

Kita semua di sini udah kenal elu! Ngapaen pake salam kenal segala? =.=

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 10.52 am April 11

Eh buset, teteh Sharon parah banget sih, mentang-mentang admin! DX

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.53 am April 11

Halo Oz! Apa kabar? :)

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 10.55 am April 11

Sharon : eh sumpah, parah banget lu, dalem gila =x=

Elliot : ha? Sharon admin? Sumpeh lo?

Mbah Jack : Waw, si mbah ikutan jadi member juga? Lol, sadar umur mbah! Btw, aku baek2 aja di sini! :D

.

**Xerxes Break** at 10.56 am April 11

Yo! Ternyate nie anak mulai aktif juga! Ngomong-ngomong nih... nona Sharon jadi jutek gara-gara lagi 'itu', jadi nggak bisa ngontrol emosi dia.

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.57 am April 11

Oz : bercanda atuh... ==

Break : woy! Jangan mengumbar rahasia lu!

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 10.58 am April 11

Jack : eh? OL lu? Kok di chart gw lw off sih?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 11.01 am April 11

Oz : gila, parah lu manggil gue 'mbah', gini-gini gue masih perjaka!

Lotti : Oh... tadi gue bikin off soalnya takut para fans gue pada minta chatting, wkwkwk X3

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 11.02 am April 11

Oz : sumpah terkewer-kewer deh gue :P

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 11.05 am April 11

Jack : Elu masih perjaka? Diragukan banget tuh, kemaren aja gue liat elu pake arab oil, xixixi XDD

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 11.06 am April 11

Glen-sama alayerz sejati!

–– **Lily-chan Baskerville**,** Jack Vessalius**, and **5 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 11.08 am April 11

Glen : Kok lu tau? Jangan-jangan kemaren ngintip gue ya? =/= *blushing*

.

**Alice ** at 11.09 am April 11

Eh, eh, pada ngomongin apaan sih ini?

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 11.11 am April 11

baka usagi : mereka lagi pada ngomongi arab oil... =x=

.

**Alice ** at 11.13 am April 11

ganggang bacot : arab oil? Enak nggak tuh? XD

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 11.15 am April 11

Ya enggak lah Alice... Arab Oil kan buat ngegedein 'itu', bukan buat dimakan/diminum...

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 11.16 am April 11

Hus! Parah banget lu semua! Siang-siang ngomongin begituan! =o=

.

**Rufus Barma** at 11.18 am April 11

Gue nggak ikutan loh ya... -_-"

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 11.20 am April 11

Jack : loh, elu ngintip gue pas gue ngintip elu ya?

Sharon : Biasa aja kaleee... :P

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 11.21 am April 11

Eng-enggak Lily sangka! Ternyata selain alay, Glen-sama juga... MAHO!

–– **Jack Vessalius**, **Sharon Rainsworth**, and **3 others** like this.

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 11.23 am April 11

Sumpah ya, si Lily mengumbar fitnah!

–– **Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville**, **Glen Baskerville**, and **3 others** like this.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 11.25 am April 11

Udahlah... bang Glen ngaku aja deh...

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 11.26 am April 11

Iyah... ngaku aja mbah...

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 11.27 am April 11

Sembarangan! Gue masih doyan cewek tauk!

.

**Alice ** at 11.29 am April 11

Iya tah? Masa? Ngabohong...

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 11.31 am April 11

Eh, pada berhenti kenapa? Inbox e-mail gue jadi numpuk nih! =x=

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 11.33 am April 11

Woy, suka-suka orang kenape? Nyuruh aja lo bisanya!

.

**Alice ** at 11.35 am April 11

Woy! Yang bos itu gue! Bukan elo! Inget tuh!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 11.36 am April 11

Eh, biasa aja kali, gak usah banyak bacot!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 11.38 am April 11

Stop! Semua STOP! Gue makan yah, dadaaah! (offline)

.

**Xerxes Break** at 11.39 am April 11

Yaaah... yang punya posting off, gua off juga lah, mau ngemil XD

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 11.40 am April 11

Off juga deh, dadah semuaaa... *kissbye*

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 11.42 am April 11

Off ah, mau ngintip Jack lagi! XDD

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 11.43 am April 11

Weladalah, off semua? Kalo gitu ini comment terakhir XD ke posting selanjutnya aja ya... :3

.

**...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : uwaaah... akhirnya selesai juga, Kagami iseng-inseng bikin ini karena lagi nggak ada ide di fandom Persona Series. Dan entah kenapa malah langsung jadi dalam beberapa jam pelajaran waktu sekolah. Biasanya kalo bikin fanfic butuh waktu beberapa minggu, tapi ini malah sehari =x= (abaikan saja ini). Tapi karena Kagami masih belum berpengalaman di fandom ini... minta kritik dan sarannya ya XD RnR please... :3**


	2. MAHO Couple Scandal?

**Halo semua~ XD**

**Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, Kagami mau bales review dulu nih :3**

**Al-Chan 456 : Uwa... humornya kurang + jayus ya? Oke deh, Kagami udah nyoba nambahin humornya. Moga-moga menyentuh hati (?) ya... :)**

**Reizu Regnard : Halo :3 makasih buat koreksinya ya XD Kagami udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat meminimalisir typosnya**

**Okay, just that's all. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^**

**Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

Glen sedang merasa galau hari ini. Dia benar-benar sedang merindukan seseorang. Perasaannya ini benar-benar menyusahkannya. Karena itu, dia berpikir untuk memposting kegalauannya ini di Pandora Community, karena, biasanya perasaan sedihnya bisa hilang di Pandora Community.

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.12 pm April 12

Lagi kangen seseorang TT^TT

3 minutes ago . **Comment** . **Like**

–– **Jack Vessalius**,** Rufus Barma**, and **27 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.15 pm April 12

Ciee~ XD ama siapa cuh~?

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.16 pm April 12

Siapa ya? Lol :3

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.18 pm April 12

Hm... sepertinya gue tau!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.19 pm April 12

Siapa hayo? :D

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.21 pm April 12

Pasti Lacie~ X3

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.22 pm april 12

Hayo ketauan~! :D Glen-sama lope Lacie-sama poreper dah! XDD

–– **Xerxes Break**,** Oz Vessalius**, and **15 others** like this.

.

**Isla Yura** at 12.25 pm April 12

Eh, aku juga punya orang yang dikangenin loh~ :3

–– **Lily-chan Baskerville**,** Glen Baskerville**, and** 2 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.27 pm April 12

Ha? Siapa?

.

**Isla Yura** at 12.28 pm April 12

Tentu saja anda tuan Jack-ku terchuyunkz~

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.30 pm April 12

Buset, pasangan maho baru nih! =w=

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.31 pm April 12

KAGAAAAK! Gue masih NORMAL!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.32 pm April 12

Sudahlah Jack... jangan mengelak! XD

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.35 pm April 12

Yak, seperti yang anda lihat di sini pemirsa sekalian! Telah ditemukan pasangan para MAHO alias Manusia Homo di area Pandora Community! Apakah pasangan ini akan langgeng selalu? Dari tempat kejadian, Lily-chan melaporkan.

–– **Glen Baskerville**,** Oz Vessalius**, and** 17 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.37 pm April 12

Gue baru tau, ternyata Lily itu bener-bener penyebar FITNAH!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.39 pm April 12

Yee... si Jack baru tau, kasiaaan deh lo XD

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.40 pm April 12

Waw... para mbah lagi saling ngejek! Kayaknya bakalan seru nih! LOL :3

–– **Xerxes Break**,** Rufus Barma**, and** 8 others** like this.

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.41 pm April 12

Gila lu Oz manggil gue mbah =x=

–– **Glen Baskerville** and** Jack Vessalius** like this.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.43 pm April 12

Jiaaah, jadi pada ngebacot gak jelas siah =.="

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.45 pm April 12

Oh iya, baru inget, tadi kan gue liat Lacie :3

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.46 pm April 12

Hah? Serius lu? Sumpeh lo? Di mana? DI MANAAAAA?

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.47 pm April 12

Ehem ehem! Ternyata Glen-sama bener-bener chuyunkz Lacie-sama celalyu~

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.48 pm April 12

Alay =x=

–– **Glen Baskerville**, **Xerxes Break**,and** 4 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.49 pm April 12

Barusan gue liat Lacie di warteg XD tapi dia udah keluar lagi

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.51 pm April 12

Jangan-jangan di warteg abah Jepri yang ada hotspotnya ya?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.52 pm April 12

Iyach, koq tau sich?

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.53 pm April 12

Ya iyalah cyin, wong gue lagi di belakang elu daritadi!

.

**Isla Yura** at 12.54 pm April 12

Oooh, di warteg abah Jepri? Ke sana ah~

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.56 pm April 12

Astagfirullah... dibelakang gue ada jin tomang, penunggu taman lawang juga lagi otw ke sini, kata bapa Tebe, sekarang gue harus... KABUUUR! *offline*

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.58 pm April 12

Sejak kapan si Jack jadi mualaf? =x= BTW... WOOOOY! Jangan kabur lo Jack si abang ojek! Gue kan mau ngintip elu lagiiii! (ikutan offline)

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.50 pm April 12

Yeilah, para mbah udah pada off, eike juga ach~

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.53 pm April 12

Yak, jika kita lihat dari TKP... sepertinya semuanya sudah offline. Dan tampaknya, ini adalah comment terakhir di posting ini. Bagaimanakah dan seperti apakah postingan selanjutnya? Dari Pandora Community Lily-chan melaporkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ XDD

.

* * *

><p><strong>...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...<strong>

**Omake : Kalo boleh jujur, Kagami dapet ide ini karena terinspirasi dari suatu grup facebook. Dulunya grup itu bergerak di dalam tema 'Persona' (game), cuma sekarang grup ini udah bergerak di dalam tema umum. Tiap hari grupnya rame, apalagi kalo aktif banget di situ pasti sibuk banget tuh ngurusin comment. Pernah waktu itu Kagami ngecek e-mail dan ternyata... totalnya ada 10.000 lebih dari grup itu =.= (oke, abaikan saja ini, gak mutu)**

**A/N : Minta kritik dan sarannya ya XD RnR please... :3**


	3. Briptu Norman's Gossip

**Ciaossu! :D **(Katekyo Hitman Reborn? ==)

**Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, Kagami mau bales review dulu nih :3**

**Seita : Iya, Kagami sendiri juga nggak nyangka Elliot-chan ngecomment kayak gitu (loh kok?) Okelah kalo gitu Kagami tambahin charanya deh~**

**MugiMugi : Iya~ Lily-chan itu anak imut nan eksis *hoeeek* okelah, Reo sama Echo Kagami masukin di chapter ini :3 (para servant juga punya fb kok hahaha) kay~ douitashimashite~**

**Mizumi Kurokami : Haha, bangsawan pun manusia biasa (baca: manusia geblek nan sarap *plak!*)**

**Maaf kalo Kagami telat update, soalnya lagi sibuk sama ulangan dan kadang-kadang males w(_ _)w**

**Okay, just that's all. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^**

**Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 3-**

.

Di kamarnya yang lumayan luuuas, Break lagi buka-buka internet (bukan buka baju ya =x=), buka youtube gitu loh. Tiba-tiba aja dia inget tentang Briptu Norman Kamaru yang beberapa waktu lalu lagi naik daun karena video lipsync lagu Indianya, Chaiyya-Chaiyya.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 4.16 pm May 13

Eh~ gue lagi nonton videonya Briptu Norman dong X3

6 minutes ago . **Comment** . **Like**

–– **Oz Vessalius**,** Rufus Barma**, and **18 others** like this.

.

**Rufus Barma** at 4.18 pm May 13

Ebuset daaah... tumben lu nonton yang kayak begituan =x=

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 4.19 pm May 13

Oooh, video itu? Gue juga udah pernah nonton loh XD

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 4.20 pm May 13

Briptu Norman yang itu? XDD Videonya kocak tau! Polisi Gorontalo menggila!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 4.21 pm May 13

Wkwkwk, RT! RT!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 4.22 pm May 13

Lu kira Twitter 'RT'? =.=

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 4.24 pm May 13

Suka-suka gue kali jing :P

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 4.25 pm May 13

Oh iya, gue pernah denger katanya dalam 10 hari, dia bisa dapet uang segitu nomploknya == hebat banget nggak sih?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 4.27 pm May 13

Bah, mantap kali lah itu! Pasti yang nomplok itu uang yang warna merah itu ya?

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 4.28 pm May 13

Kagak, warnanya abu-abu! Udah tau seratus ribuan masih nanya lu =3= sogo banget sih!

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 4.29 pm May 13

Ha? Sogo? Apaan sih itu? Istilah baru ya?

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 4.30 pm May 13

'Sogo' itu tuh istilah baru, artinya 'sok goblog'

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 4.31 pm May 13

Oooh... dikirain tempat yang biasa buat shopping itu, hahahahaha

.

**Vincent Nightray** at 4.32 pm May 13

Echo-chan~ kapan-kapan jalan-jalan bareng lagi yuks~?

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 4.33 pm May 13

KAGAK MAU LAH GUA! GO TO HELL YOU F**K!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 4.35 pm May 13

Pemirsa, telah kita saksikan bahwa Echo-sama telah keluar sisi OOC-nya! Apakah dengan ini author sarap bin gebleg itu bakalan digebug oleh para fans Echo-sama? Kita saksikan kelanjutannya hanya di 'Breaking News Pandora'. Dari Pandora Community, Lily-chan melaporkan.

–– **Jack Vessalius**,** Vincent Nightray**, and **12 others** like this.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 4.36 pm May 13

Haaah... pengen deh gua jadi terkenal kayak Briptu Norman, so famous... TT^TT

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 4.38 pm May 13

Tenang aja bang Break! Gue punya ide bagus supaya lu bisa mirip kayak Briptu Norman! Dijamin mantep deh!

.

**Xerxes Break** at 4.39 pm May 13

Ha? Serius lu? Gimana caranya?

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 4.40 pm May 13

Gampang... tinggal ganti aja nama lu jadi Breaktu Norman Kamarudin, mirip kan sama Briptu Norman Kamaru? XDD

.

**Rufus Barma** at 4.41 pm May 13

Sumpah ya, itu nama super alay gila! =.=

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 4.42 pm May 13

A...alay, orang alay+nama alay!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 4.43 pm May 13

RT! RT!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 4.45 pm May 13

Seperti yang telah kita saksikan, pemirsa! Oz-sama telah memberikan Break-sama nama yang alay! Pake acara niru Briptu Norman segala lagi, gebleg nggak tuh? Eh, salah skenario, apakaaaah nama ini akan melejiiiit seperti Briptu Norman? *ngomong ala acara Silet* Dari Pandora Community Lily-chan melaporkan :D

–– **Glen Baskerville**,** Echo Aja Lah**, and **19 others** like this.

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 4.46 pm May 13

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kalian udah pernah denger beritanya belum?

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 4.47 pm May 13

Berita apa acay?

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 4.48 pm May 13

Itu loh cyin~ katanya foto hot Briptu Norman nyebar loh~

.

**Xerxes Break** at 4.49 pm May 13

Heh, bahlul! Postingan gue tuh bukan tempat buat ngegosip ya! Apalagi sama 2 orang gaje kayak kalian!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 4.50 pm May 13

Ane setuju sama bang Break!

–– **Rufus Barma**,** Gilbert Nightray**, and **23 others** like this.

.

**Rufus Barma** at 4.51 pm May 13

Tapi katanya bener loh bo', foto adegan hot Briptu Norman!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 4.52 pm May 13

Yeee...dia malah ketularan virus banci!

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 4.53 pm May 13

Yaaaah masih mending sih daripada kena virus 4L4Y

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 4.54 pm May 13

Emangnya hotnya tuh kayak gimana sih? Gue belom pernah liat D:

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 4.55 pm May 13

Apa se-hot H*tt* M*tt*? Doujinshi itu kan hot banget, lagi nge-'gitu-gitu'

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 4.56 pm May 13

Bang...sadar bang ini bukan fandom Persona, tapi Pandora! Pandora Hearts! Sembuhin dulu tuh pikun lu! Lagian juga fanfic ini berated K+ loh, bukan M!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 4.57 pm May 13

Setuju sama Lily-chan! HIDUP LILY-CHAAAAAAN!

.

**Rufus Barma** at 4.58 pm May 13

Foto hot-nya itu pas Briptu Norman lagi kepanasan gitu dech~ khan eike juga jadi kepanasan liatnya~

.

**Vincent Nightray** at 4.59 pm May 13

Gue kira apaan... dan, baru pertama kali gue ngeliat ada chara yang OOC-nya separah ini!

–– **Oz Vessalius**,** Reo Leo Wkwkwk**, and **25 others** like this.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 5.00 pm May 13

Duh...gue capek ngebaca semua komentar nggak mutu ini!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 5.01 pm May 13

Halah, kayak yang komentar lu mutu aja! Sama tuh kayak muka lu, kagak ada mutunya sama sekali!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 5.02 pm May 13

Anjir, kata siapa kagak mutu? Gini-gini Lotti ngefans sama gue loh :3 Iya kan Lotti-chan?

.

**Charlottte 'Lotti'** **Baskerville **at 5.03 pm May 13

Jangan harap gue bakal dukung lo, bacot banget sih =.=

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 5.04 pm May 13

Wakakakakak! Mamphoooooos!

.

**Xerxes Break** at 5.05 pm May 13

Lagian sih pake acara kepedean segala! Nyadar dong, sia mah geus kolot! Udah tua lu!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 5.06 pm May 13

Kayak yang nggak tua aje, sendirinye sadar umur lu! Masih mending gue tua-tua-cakep, lu mah apaan? Tua-tua KELADI!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 5.07 pm May 13

Bang Breaktu... bang OJEK... pada bisa diem nggak sih? Daritadi gue pusing gara-gara notif yang muncul nggak berhenti-berhenti...

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 5.08 pm May 13

WOOOOOY! KENAPA CUMA 'OJEK'-NYA DOANG YANG DIGEDEIIIIIN? MENDING *piiiiip* GUE YANG LU GEDEIIIIN!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 5.09 pm May 13

JANGAN NGAREP LU YAAAAA!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 5.10 pm May 13

Yeee... si Zwei keluar!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 5.11 pm May 13

RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT!

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk ** at 5.12 pm May 13

Kurang banyak tuh RT-nya!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 5.13 pm May 13

RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT! RT!

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 5.14 pm May 13

WOOOOOOOY! E-MAIL GUE NUMPUUUUUUUUK!

.

**Xerxes Break** at 5.15 pm May 13

Off ah, gue belum sholat ashar hahaha

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 5.16 pm May 13

Eh, BUJU? SEJAK KAPAN SI ABAH JADI MUALAF?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 5.17 pm May 13

IKUUUT! BREAK, JAMAAHAN YUUUK?

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 5.18 pm May 13

Jamaaaaah, iiiih, ooooh jamaah, iiiiiih, alhamdulillah!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 5.19 pm May 13

Kok jadi...?

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 5.20 pm May 13

Yak, pemirsa! Dengan ini chapter 3 sudah selesai. Bagaimanakah dengan kelanjutannya? Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Pandora Community YA EEEEEE!

.

**...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Whew, akhirnya selesai juga nih chap 3-nya! Maaf kalo telat update... soalnya authornya lagi sibuk di fandom Persona (nggak juga sih, wong lagi ulangan harian), hahaha. Tapi menjelang ulangan kenaikan kelas...kayaknya update-nya bakalan lebih ngaret nih. Tapi tak apalah! Kagami bakal usahain yang sebaik-baiknya supaya abis ulangan bisa langsung update! Akhir kata, minta kritik dan sarannya! RnR please! ^^**


	4. Liam is Lolicon?

**Ni hao ma! X3**

**Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, Kagami mau bales review dulu nih :3**

**MugiMugi : Echo-chan emang OOC (semuanya juga), tapi...AMPUUUUN! *kabur sebelum digebug***

**Konan Nightray : Hahaha, okay~ thanks for like XD**

**Siebte Gloxinia : Iya, di chap 3 emang gak ada Liam, tapi di chap 4 udah dijamin ADA! Wakakakak *ohok ohok* (keselek biji salak)**

**(no name) : Si ojek emang ngomong begituan mulu, bawaan dari authornya sih, hohoho  
>Seita : Reo emang gaje, ketularan si Echo hahaha. Kalo si Elliot sih gara-gara lebih sering main di twitter jadi kebawa deh 'RT RT'-nya. Iya dong si Glen jadi cakep kalo jadi ustadz, langsung ane nikahin! (ngarep) *plak* <strong>

**Al-Chan 456 : Iyalah makin lucu hahaha (bokepnya juga, ups...keceplosan) oke~ sudah ane update!**

**Okay, just that's all. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^**

**Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 4-**

.

Hari ini di lokasi syutingnya, Lily sedang istirahat sebentar selagi menunggu take selanjutnya akan diambil. Di waktu senggang itulah, Lily iseng-iseng ngebuka Pandora Community dengan hp BB-nya (Bleketek Bauketek) sekaligus ngeposting di sana.

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.03 pm June 15

Fuh~ capeknya abis syuting! Hehehe :D

9 minutes ago . **Comment** . **Like**

–– **Liam Lunettes**,** Echo Aja Lah**, and **26 others** like this.

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.04 pm June 15

Abis syuting di mana?

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.05 pm June 15

Di gedung Pandora TV, ini lagi nunggu take selanjutnya.

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.06 pm June 15

Oooh, jangan lupa makan yang bener ya :)

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.07 pm June 15

Cieeeeee! Gaya nih yang baru JADIAAAAAN!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.08 pm June 15

Demi apaaaaa? Liam ama Lily JADIAAAAAN?

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 12.09 pm June 15

Aih~ adeku udah gede! XD

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.10 pm June 15

Wuiiiih! SELAMET YAK LIAM & LILY! Gue baru tau kalo si Liam itu LAKU!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.11 pm June 15

Duh...jadi malu =/v/=

.

**Rufus Barma** at 12.12 pm June 15

LIAM-CHAAAAAN! JANGAN LUPA PJ YAAAAK!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.13 pm June 15

PJ? Apaan tuh?

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskerville** at 12.14 pm June 15

PJ tuh artinya Pajak Jadian, CUMI! MASA YANG GITU DOANG GAK TAU?

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.15 pm June 15

Iya...iya...nanti semuanya gue traktir, tinggal pilih aja mau di mana.

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.16 pm June 15

DI WARTEG ABAH JEPRIIIIIII! YANG SETUJU LIKE YAAAAK!

–– **Oz Vessalius**,** Gilbert Nightray**, and **35 others** like this.

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 12.17 pm June 15

Duh, duh, duh, Echo jadi ngerasa ngeri nih... ==

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 12.18 pm June 15

Emangnnya kenapa mba? Ada setan lewat yak?

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 12.19 pm June 15

Iya, eh, ENGGAAAAAK! Ternyata Echo baru sadar kalo Liam itu...

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 12.20 pm June 15

Mas Liam kenapa mba?

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 12.21 pm June 15

Liam...pengidap LOLITA COMPLEX!

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.22 pm June 15

FITNAAAAAAAH!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.23 pm June 15

PEMIRSA! TELAH KITA SAKSIKAN TERNYATA ECHO-SAMA TELAH MENYEBARAKAN FITNAH YANG JELAS-JELAS ITU TUH NGGAK BENER! WOY! SADAR MBAK LU TUH PACARAN AMA WONG GENDENG! PENYEBAR FITNAH! Dari Pandora Community Lily-chan melaporkan.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.24 pm June 15

Wuih, ngamuk tuh dia! Ampe napsu gitu teriaknya.

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.25 pm June 15

YA IYALAH BANG BREAKTU! TOH DIA KAN PACAR ANE! GUE DULUAN YANG NEMBAK GITU!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.26 pm June 15

Oh, gitu toh ceritanye, baru tau ane.

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.27 pm June 15

Ye...lu yang nyebar gosip masa kaga tau sih, dodol lu!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.28 pm June 15

Biasa kali nyeeeet :P

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 12.29 pm June 15

Pacar gue dong Agnes Monica!

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 12.30 pm June 15

Lebih bagus gue dong Selena Gomez!

.

**Echo Aja Lah** at 12.31 pm June 15

Cuih! Selena Gomez mah cupu! Mendingan gue Justin Bieber!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.32 pm June 15

Cewek gue author dong :P

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.33 pm June 15

Apa bangeeeeeeeet =_= (si authornya ngarep tuh)

.

**Charlotte 'Lotti' Baskervlle** at 12.34 pm June 15

Cowok gue Bruno Mars! :D

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.35 pm June 15

Gue abah Jepri.

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.36 pm June 15

Ih maho. =_=

.

**Jack Baskerville** at 12.37 pm June 15

Semuanya pacarnya pada abal semua, gue kali yang paling keren JUPE!

.

**Lily-chan Baskervile** at 12.38 pm June 15

Oh pantes... -_-

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.39 pm June 15

Kalo aku sih tetep Lily-chan yang the best :)

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.40 pm June 15

CIEEEEEE! WOOOOW MENGUMBAR KEMESRAAN!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 12.41 pm June 15

Kemesraan ini janganlah cepat berlalu~

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.42 pm June 15

Huuuuuu! Sombong lu dasar Liam Ilernetes!

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.43 pm June 15

Apaan sih lu BREKTU NORMAN?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.44 pm June 15

Hinaan lu semua gak mutu! Mendingan gue dong abang ojek-chan~

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 12.45 pm June 15

Apa bangeeeeeet gitu si mbah ojek-chan ini ==

.

**Rufus Barma** at 12.46 pm June 15

Eh, beneran jadi nggak sih ini ke wartegnya abah Jepri?

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.47 pm June 15

Pasti bakalan jadi daaaaah! Biasa kan baru gajian XDD

.

**Rufus Barma** at 12.48 pm June 15

Heh, dodol, uangnya kan dari gue tau

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.49 pm June 15

Oh iya lupa :P

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.50 pm June 15

Udah dulu ah, bentar lagi mau ngambil take selanjutnya :D

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 12.51 pm June 15

Ya udah, kalo gitu aku ke sana ya :) aku bawain makanan

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 12.52 pm June 15

CIEEEEEE! WOOOOW! Ikut ke sana ah! Kan deket sama warteg abah Jepri! XD yang ikut like yak!

–– **Glen Baskerville**,** Elliot Nightray**, and **49 others** like this.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 12.53 pm June 15

Eh buju, banyak bener likenya =x=

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 12.54 pm June 15

Yak, pemirsa! Dengan ini chapter 4 sudah selesai. Bagaimanakah dengan kelanjutannya? Di sini gunung di sana gunung, di tengah-tengahnya ada Jupe. Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Pandora Community YA EEEEEE!

.

**...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk para akang dan teteh readers minta review boleeeeeh?<br>**


	5. Pandora On Vacation

Haro haro haro! :3 (itu mah Gundam woy!)

Sebelum lanjut ke cerita, Kagami mau bales review dulu nih :3

Rii-chan the 12th Alchemist : Siiiip! Udah Kagami lanjutin! XDD Liam nraktir ya... =A=a

MugiMugi : Kagamin? Kurang e-nya biar jadi Kagamine XD (itu Vocaloid dodol) Jack ama Glen emang fansnya abah Jepri, soalnya abah Jepri sering khotbah di masjid sebelah wkwkwk

Siebte Gloxinia : Emang baget...dari dulu tampangnya emang tampang lolicon *ups* sip, sudah saia lanjut! ^^d

Okay, just that's all. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^

Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 5-**

.

Jack si abang ojek-chan lagi berleyeh-leyeh ria di Pelabuhan Ratu. Dia menginap di kamar 308 Samudra Beach Hotel. Rencananya liburan gituuuuu, kan nggak gaul kalo liburan kenaikan kelas kayak gini nggak kemana-mana. Mendeeeeeeem terus di rumah kayak author (author curhat). Dia liburan sendiri, nggak dtemenin siapa-siapa. (abang ojek...abang ojek, baru naik ke kelas 2 SD aja bangga banget)

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.57 pm July 09

Lagi liburan di Pelabuhan Ratu dong~ XDD

5 minutes ago . **Comment** . **Like**

–– **Oz Vessalius**,** Xerxes Break**, and **36 others** like this.

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.58 pm July 09

Ea, ngegaya si abang ojek-chan ini... =o=

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.59 pm July 09

Daripada lu, Breaktu Norman cap gembel!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.00 pm July 09

Halah! Ngebacot semua aja lu pada! XO

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.01 pm July 09

Hayo, hayo! Ribut lagi nih pasti!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.02 pm July 09

Idih sok tau banget lu. Iya deuh yang udah jadian mah beda! DX

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.03 pm July 09

EA! Abah ojek-chan cemburu~

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.04 pm July 09

Gue kan cuma pengen pacaraaaaan~ belum pernah seumur-umur gue pacaran~ o(=A=)o

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.05 pm July 09

Makanya kayak gue donng pacaran ama authooooor~ gak perlu kemana-mana, tiap publish pasti ada~ XDD

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.06 pm July 09

Jiah mulai deh si author gendeng ngarep =.=

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 2.07 pm July 09

Halo semuah~ apua kabhuar~? *melambaikan tangan*

.

(saking baunya ketek Liam, aromanya yang nendang bisa tercium oleh Jack yang berada di Pelabuhan Ratu, Oz di Bogor, Break di Jakarta, Lily di Pandora TV, dan Glen di WC umum)

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.08 pm July 09

EBUSET! WOY ILERNETTES! LU ABIS MAKAN APAAN SIH? KETEK LU KOK BAUNYA KAYAK TAI KEBOOOO?

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 2.09 pm July 09

BIASA KALEEEEE! DASAR BREAKTU NORMAN KAGAK DAPET IJIN MANGGUNG!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.10 pm July 09

Hush! Jangan bikin hinaan menurut realita! *ups keseplosan, eike kebanyakan nonton gosip bo~*

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.11 pm July 09

Biasa bang Glen Maho-man, namanya juga gara-gara kebanyakan makan jengkol cah pete di warteg Abah Jepri

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.12 pm July 09

EH YANG MAHO ITU SI JACK YA! BUKAN GUE!

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 2.13 pm July 09

RT BANGET BANG GLEN ALINSKIE!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.14 pm July 09

ITU NAMA ARTIS WOY! BOROKOKOK SIA MANEH!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.15 pm July 09

Eh, ngomong-ngomong liburan pada kemana aja niiiih? XDD

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 2.16 pm July 09

Kalo gue sih...pastilah jalan-jalan, shopping gitu loh XD

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.17 pm July 09

Kerenan juga gue! Kencan bareng Abah Jepri~

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.18 pm July 09

Katanya pujaan hati lu Lacie? Dasar Glen MAHO, eh, pengkhianat!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.19 pm July 09

Gue nginep di rumah author! Nonton drama korea! Romantiiiiiis pisan X9

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.20 pm July 09

Jiaaaaaah, mulai nih 'author complex'-nya -_- (ckckck dasar author galau jadi gendeng deh)

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.21 pm July 09

Biasa kali bang Breaktu...paling juga lu liburan cuma ke Taman Lawang doang kan tiap malem?

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.22 pm July 09

Lha kok tau? o_O

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 2.23 pm July 09

Kalo aku sih...SMS-an terus tiap hari sama Lily-chan :)

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.24 pm July 09

HALAAAAAAH sombong lu ILERNETTES! MENTANG-MENTANG UDAH DAPET CEWEK LO!

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 2.25 pm July 09

YAUDAH SIH LOOOOO! Emang lu liburan di mane?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.26 pm July 09

DIJAMIN LAH LIBURAN GUE YANG PALING MANTEP! GUE LIBURAN DI PELABUHAN RATU GETOOOO! NGINEP DI SAMUDRA BEACH HOTEL KAMAR 308!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.27 pm July 09

EH SUMPEH LO? ITU KAN TEMPAT KERAMAT GILAAAAA!

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.28 pm July 09

Gue jamin pasti ini gara-gara si Jack gak punya duit tapi maksa nginep, DASAR KERE LO ABANG MAHO!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.29 pm July 09

Lha kok tau?

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.30 pm July 09

Gue kan muridnya Deddy Kokbotak, ya pasti tau lah!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.31 pm July 09

Kalo gini mah nama chap-nya bukan 'Pandora on Vacation' atuh, jadinya 'From Vacation with Mystery'!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.32 pm July 09

Bang ojek-chan, lu gak lagi pake baju ijo kan? Bahaya tau... -_-

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.33 pm July 09

Nggak pake yang warnanya ijo kok, wong gue pakenya yang warna lumut D:

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.34 pm July 09

ITU JUGA TERMASUK IJO DODOOOOOOOOOOL

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.35 pm July 09

Iiiiiiih Lily takuuuut, abak ojek-chan mau diculik Nyi Roro Kidul terus dijadiin babu-nya...

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 2.36 pm July 09

Jangan takut Lily-chan, kan ada Aa' di sini... :)

.

**Xerxes Break** at 2.37 pm July 09

Woy Ilernettes! Aa' Gym ato Mamah dan Aa'?

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 2.38 pm July 09

Mamah dan Aa'! Curhat dong~ acara kesukaan eike tuh!

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 2.39 pm July 09

Oooooh, Nyi Roro Kidul? Dari tadi ada di sebelah gue kok, lagi ngakak dia gara-gara nonton OVJ

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 2.40 pm July 09

OVJ, Orang Valing Jablay!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 2.41 pm July 09

Penasaran nih, entar si abah diculik ama Nyi Roro Kidul terus dijadiin babunya nggak yaaaa?

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 2.42 pm July 09

Si Oz mah pengennya, biar bisa pacaran terus ama author ==

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.43 pm July 09

Apakaaaah, Jack Vessalius san Abang Ojek-chan akan selamat dari Nyi Roro Kiduuuul? Ataukaaaah, Jack Vessalius akan diculik dan dijadikan babu? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, jangan kemana-mana tetap di Pandora Community... YA EEEEEEEE!

.

**...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...**

* * *

><p>Begitulah all...mumpung Kagami masih liburan ya jadinya begini. Menyambut liburan gituuuu, jadi chapter ini spesial tentang liburan XDD Sepertinya chara dev-nya agak kurang ya? Gomen! Soalnya Kagami lagi agak ribet di fandom lain ^^; Jadiiiiiiiii, kakak-kakak ade-ade yang berbaik hatiiii, boleh minta reviewnya?<p> 


	6. Lebaran Oh Lebaran

Ciao ciao~ bertemu lagi dengan saya di fic aneh ini -_- Maaf kalo misalnya Kagami (sangaaaaaat) telat meng-update chapter 6 ini, saya terlalu semangat di fandom Persona Series, kebanyakan males, dan terlebih sekarang Kagami udah kelas 3, harus banyak belajar kawan :)

Oke, sebelum lanjut ke fic, Kagami mau bales review dulu nih :3

**Apdian Laruku** : Oke makasih~ Kenapa author sama Oz? Ceritanya panjang kawan :) Intinya waktu itu saya pernah nembak om Jack, tapi ditolak karena dia lebih milih Abah Jepri... *hiks*

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori**** : **Lucu kah? Makasih XDD Bila berkesempatan akan saya review (Jack dkk nyanyi 'Insha Allah'-nya Maher Zain)

**KoroCorona** : Break gendeng~ yeeeeeeey~ (Break : "Ngasal lo!")

**Reinfad**: Oke, Alice bakal muncul di sini :) Sharon nggak akan ngamuk kok :o kan undangan udah nyebar ke rumah mereka, besok juga bakal dikirim ke rumah anda XD (Oz : "Sembarangan lo!")

**Siebte Gloxinia** : Masa sih? Kemaren Elliot ngemis di depan rumah saya kok (lho?)

Okay, just that's all. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview ^^

Jangan lupa yang lain review juga ya~ XDD Anonymous boleh join :D

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 6-**

.

Siang hari, Alice tengah membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di gudang. Banyak barang-barang bekas yang tersimpan di situ seperti: cangcut Oz yang ia colong bulan kemaren, serantang jengkol cah pete spesial Abah Jepri peninggalan ibunya yang sudah membusuk, beha dan kolor punya Jack (?), dan sisa kue lebaran dua abad yang lalu.

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 1.14 pm Oct 20

Gue nemu barang-barang unik dong~ wkwkwk

4 minutes ago . **Comment . Like**

–**Oz Vessalius, Elliot Nightray, Reo Leo Wkwkwk, and 18 others like this.**

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.15 pm Oct 20

Emang barang apa aja? Penasaran nih gue :3

–**Elliot Nightray like this.**

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 1.16 pm Oct 20

RT BUANGED BANG BREAKTUUUU! X3

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.17 pm Oct 20

Eh, lu ganti akun ya lis?

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.18 pm Oct 20

Wedaaaan, ALICE GITU LOCH!

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 1.19 pm Oct 20

breaktu: nemu kolor ama behanya si abang ojek sama sisa kue lebaran kemaren :9

abang ojek: iya, gue gitu loch!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 1.20 pm Oct 20

Eh, lis, mestinya nama akun lu bukan 'Alice Gitu Loch', tapi 'Alice Ting Ting' wkwkwk XDD

—**Xerxes Break, Glen Baskerville, and 7 others like this.**

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 1.21 pm Oct 20

RT OM OZZY! RT RT RT BEUUUT! :D

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 1.22 pm Oct 20

Gue nggak botak jing -_-

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.23 pm Oct 20

Gue ndak bisa ngebayangin kalo si Oz botak nanti wkwkwk

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.24 pm Oct 20

Bakalan kinclong-kinclong kali? Wkwkwk

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 1.25 pm Oct 20

Hush! Ngawur lo!

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 1.26 pm Oct 20

Sesuai nama akun gue, WKWKWK!

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 1.27 pm Oct 20

Sialan lo semua =3=

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.28 pm Oct 20

JANGAN NGOMONGIN KEPALA GUNDULNYA ABAH JEPRI!

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 1.29 pm Oct 20

Asbun wae sia... MAHO! JB-JB AJA LO!

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 1.30 pm Oct 20

OM GLEN MAHO~ OM GLEN HOMOOO~

—**all Pandora Community member like this.**

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 1.31 pm Oct 20

Lily-chan, gak boleh ngomong gitu sama yang lebih tua :)

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 1.32 pm Oct 20

Oke beib ;D

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.33 pm Oct 20

Najis...udah pake bebeb-bebeb segala =x=

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 1.34 pm Oct 20

Abang ojek-chancut cemburu~ :3 #eaeaea

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.35 pm Oct 20

Ya maklum lah, yang baru jadian mah beda XD

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.36 pm Oct 20

Namanya juga Liam Ilernettes PEDO tea :3

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 1.37 pm Oct 20

Njir lo -_-

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 1.38 pm Oct 20

Eh, ngomong-ngomong lebaran kemaren pada kemane aje niiih?

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 1.39 pm Oct 20

Gua mah biasa lah bareng author, silaturahmi gitu loh :D

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.40 pm Oct 20

So pasti manggung, Breaktu Norman gitu loch :3

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 1.41 pm Oct 20

Nonton Breaktu Norman manggung XDD (/^w^)/

—**Xerxes Break like this.**

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.42 pm Oct 20

So pasti lah kencan sama Abah Jepri~ c:

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.43 pm Oct 20

Woooo... dikemanain Lacie lo Glen? Buat gue aja ya?

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.44 pm Oct 20

Bang ojek yang asbun bang ojek yang bencong kau buatku berbisik O ATUH

.

**Elliot Nightray** at 1.45 pm Oct 20

Yey bang Glen Aldiano nyanyi~ nonton konsernya ah~ \(nwn)/

—**Glen Baskerville like this.**

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 1.46 pm Oct 20

Kalo Lily-chan sih jalan-jalan bareng AA Liam~ ;3

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 1.47 pm Oct 20

Sama~ :)

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.48 pm Oct 20

Njing... makin iri nih gua~

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.49 pm Oct 20

Makanya pedekate dong sama cewek, jangan sama bencong melulu X3

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 1.50 pm Oct 20

Gua mah nonton OPEJE dari episode 1 sampe episode yang kemaren ;D

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 1.51 pm Oct 20

Cuma beres-beres gudang di rumah c:

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 1.52 pm Oct 20

Anak rajiiiin

—**Alice Gitu Loch like this.**

.

**Isla Yura** at 1.53 pm Oct 20

Om Jack mau dapet jodoh secara cepet? C:

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.54 pm Oct 20

Mau! MAUUU BEUUUT! \(=w=)/ XDD X3

.

**Isla Yura** at 1.55 pm Oct 20

Kawin sama aku aja! Aku udah siap loh~ ar~ ar~ AYO KITA KAWIIIIN!

.

**Xerxes Break** at 1.56 pm Oct 20

KAWININ! KAWININ!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 1.57 pm Oct 20

UDAH EMBAT AJA BIAR KAGAK JOMBLO JAAAACK!

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 1.58 pm Oct 20

AYO KAWIN AJA BIAR GUA BISA MAKAN DI KONDANGAN GRATIS! X9

—**Eliiot Nightray like this.**

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 1.59 pm Oct 20

NDAK MAUUU QAQ

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 2.00 pm Oct 20

Bagamanakah nasib Abang Ojek-chancut selanjutnya? Akankah ia menikahi bencong perawan bernama Isla Yura? Ataukah Isla Yura duluan yang mengembat dan menggrepe-grepe seorang Jack Vessalius? Jangan kemana-mana tetap di Pandora Community YA EEE!

.

**...TBC (until the next chapter X3)...**

* * *

><p>Well... saya tau fic ini hampir 4 bulan enggak diupdate, maklumi saja~ sekarang Kagamicchi udah kelas 3 SMP~ udah mulai banyak ulangannya! WISH ME LUCK GUYS!<p>

Anyway, review please? ;3


	7. Pandora Community bubar?

Annyeonghaseyo semuaaaaa! Bertemu lagi dengan Kagami! XD

Duuuh, maaf ya kalo saya telat nge-update... saya sibuk di akun FFn saya sendiri (_ _|||) Kapan-kapan main juga ya ke akun FFn Kagami :D

Oke, sebelumnya mari kita jawab review-nyaaa~

**Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**: Oke sip, mereka sudah diperbanyak ^^d

**Apdian Laruku**: Kurang pnajang yo? Iya deh dipanjangin... hehehe ;) haronnya diperbanyak kok comment-nya sekarang hohoho

**Tsukiyomi Amu-Chan Hinamori**: Sip! Udah update

Yup, sekian balasannya. Makasih yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk me-review ^^

Enjoy yah, hehehe :3

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Pandora Community! (c) Kagami 'YuMi Project'<strong>

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki/Square Enix**

.

.

**-Chapter 7-**

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.07 am Feb 8

Eh, pada setuju nggak kalo Pandora Community dibubarin?

8 minutes ago . **Comment . Like**

—**Jack Vessalius, Elliot Nightray, Xerxes Break, and 123 others like cangaked.**

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 10.08 am Feb 8

EEEH? KOK BUBAR?

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 10.09 am Feb 8

Kenapa mesti dibubarin? Padahal aku udah enjoy di sini :'(

—**Oz Vessalius, Isla Yura, and 5 others like this.**

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.10 am Feb 8

Kok gitu sih? Ndak seru lah! Gue makan nih cangcut lo!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 10.11 am Feb 8

Apa sih Jaaaaack? -_-

.

**Xerxes Break** at 10.12 am Feb 8

Banyak masalahnya bang ._.

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 10.13 am Feb 8

Iya? Demi apa?

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.14 am Feb 8

He-eh abis rusuh bang kemaren.

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 10.15 am Feb 8

Pandora Community terancam bubar pemirsa! Ada apakah gerangan? Diduga rencana pembubaran grup itu dilatar belakangi oleh kerusuhan antar grup. Mari kita wawancarai admin-nya!

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 10.16 am Feb 8

Padahal Pandora Community tempat yang penuh kenangan :'(

—**Lily-chan Baskerville, Isla Yura, Alice Gitu Loch, and 18 others like this.**

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.17 am Feb 8

Setuju banget om Ilernettes ^^d

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 10.18 am Feb 8

Ih lu kok jadi ikut-ikutan si Breaktu manggil gue 'Ilernettes' sih? Gue kasih iler juga lo! =,=

.

**Xerxes Break** at 10.19 am Feb 8

Ya berarti hebat dong... gue ada temennya! :P wkwkwkwk

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 10.20 am Feb 8

Heh apaan nih manggil-manggil gue? Gue ganteng ya?

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 10.21 am Feb 8

Jiaaah dia malah kepedean -_-

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 10.22 am Feb 8

Hebatnya gueeee :P

.

**Liam Lunettes** at 10.23 am Feb 8

Padahal berkat grup ini aku bisa kenal sama Lily-chan... tapi sebentar lagi tempat ini sudah nggak ada lagi...

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 10.24 am Feb 8

Berkat Pandora Community aku bisa pacaran sama AA Liam... :'(

.

**Isla Yura** at 10.25 am Feb 8

Berkat Pandora Community aku bisa kenal dan menikah dengan AA Jack tersayaaaang :D

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 10.26 am Feb 8

IH DEMI APA JACK? LO BENERAN NIKAH SAMA SI ISLA YURAAA?

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 10.27 am Feb 8

KOK NGGAK NGUNDANG-NGUNDANG KITA SIH ABANG OJEK-CHAAAAN?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.28 am Feb 8

Iya bener, gue udah kawin ama dia (_ _)

.

**Isla Yura** at 10.29 am Feb 8

Jih, kita ngundang-ngundang kok, kita kan ngundang anggota perkumpulan bencong seantero Indonesia ;O

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 10.30 am Feb 8

Itu sih yang pasti kita nggak keundang, bego t(-_-t)

.

**Reo Leo Wkwkwk** at 10.31 am Feb 8

Yah gagal deh rencana makan gratis di acara kawinan u.u

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.32 am Feb 8

Eh balik ke topik dong please :/

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 10.33 am Feb 8

AKU NGGAK MAU PANDORA COMMUNITY BUBAAAAAR!

.

**Glen Baskerville** at 10.34 am Feb 8

Tapi, kalau itu memang keputusan yang terbaik buat semuanya, silahkan saja bubarkan Pandora Community

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.35 am Feb 8

Huwuwuuuuu kamu jahat Glen TT^TT

.

**Xerxes Break** at 10.35 am Feb 8

Menurut gue bener sih apa kata bang Glen, Pandora Community sudah terlanjut tercoreng namanya gara-gara grup lain. Para admin takut kalo semua anggota juga terkena imbasnya. Makanya Pandora Community berencana bakal dibubarin.

.

**Gilbert Nightray** at 10.36 am Feb 8

Padahal kita sudah menjalani waktu bersama-sama... tapi kalau itu yang terbaik ya sudahlah

.

**Oz Vessalius** at 10.37 am Feb 8

Iya, gue juga

.

**Lily-chan Baskerville** at 10.38 am Feb 8

Aku setuju juga deh. Oh iya, kalo memang grup ini bakal dibubarin, gimana kalo nanti kita ngadain pertemuan di mana gitu?

.

**Jack Vessalius** at 10.39 am Feb 8

Agree with Lily-chan mamen! Kita ketemuan di warteg Abah Jepri aja gimana?

.

**Xerxes Break** at 10.40 am Feb 8

SETUJU BANGEEEET!

.

**Sharon Rainsworth** at 10.41 am Feb 8

Kalo gitu semuanya setuju kan? Oke, selamat tinggal semuanya... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti... :')

.

**Alice Gitu Loch** at 10.42 am Feb 8

Ya, suatu saat nanti temen-teman... :'D

.

_PIP_

_._

_Pandora Community has deleted_

_._

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa Kagami terharu deh :')<p>

Makasih ya buat bantuan kalian selama ini, Kagami sangaaaaat senang bisa mendapat banyak teman dari fandom ini.

Okay, farewell then. Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di kesempatan yang lain.

Last, review ya buat last chapter ini? :)


End file.
